Timeline/The Audrey Parker Trouble period
The events of Haven's first three seasons took place during the Summer of 2010. June July August September October November Notes Season 1 * The episode "Welcome to Haven" occurs during June 2010 according to the tide table aboard the Cape Rouge * The episode "Butterfly" occurs within "a week" of the episode "Welcome to Haven" * The episode "Harmony" * The episode "Consumed" * The episode "Ball and Chain" begins on a Friday and occurs over the course of ten days, ending on a Sunday * The episode "Fur" begins on the night of a full moon (2010 full moon calendar), and takes place before 12 August 2010 * The episode "Sketchy" * The episode "Ain't No Sunshine" * The episode "As You Were" begins on a Saturday morning after 12 August 2010 * The episode "The Hand You're Dealt" takes place "about a month" after the episode "Ball and Chain" * The episode "The Trial of Audrey Parker" * The episode "Resurfacing" * The episode "Spiral" shows Nathan's truck with a 10-11 registration sticker Season 2 * The episode "A Tale of Two Audreys" takes place almost entirely on the same day as the final act of the episode "Spiral" * The episode "Fear & Loathing" takes place a "few days" after the death of Garland Wuornos in the episode "Spiral." The episode also includes a continuity error: in the final scene, which takes place at night, Audrey praises Nathan for "what he did today," refering to his decision to cure Jackie Clark's affliction instead of his own. The previous scene, in which Vince and Dave package the pieces of Tristram Carver's puzzle board at the office of the Herald, took place during the day. The scene prior to that, in which Vince and Dave retrieved the puzzle board and its pieces from Nathan at the police station, took place at night on the day that Nathan killed Ian Haskell and cured Jackie. Therefore, the final scene did not take place on the same day that Nathan cured Jackie, but on the day after. * The episode "Love Machine" * The episode "Sparks and Recreation" * The episode "Roots" shows Dave's minibus with an 11-12 registration sticker * The episode "Audrey Parker's Day Off" takes place on "the fourth of the month." The only Tuesday to fall on a 4th in 2010 occured in May; August 4th fell on a Wednesday, September 4th fell on a Saturday, and October 4th fell on a Monday. According to Audrey's phone, however, the episode takes place on "THU, MAY 12," a date that occurred in 2011. * The episode "The Tides That Bind" * The episode "Friend or Faux" * The episode "Lockdown" * The episode "Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" * The episode "Business As Usual" * The episode "Sins of the Fathers" * The episode "Silent Night" takes place in July. Season 3 * The episode "301" takes place almost entirely on the same day as the final act of "Sins of the Fathers" * The episode "Stay" takes place 49 days before the Hunter Meteor Storm * The episode "The Farmer" takes place 46 days before the Storm (and three days after the episode "Stay") * The episode "Over My Head" * The episode "Double Jeopardy" * The episode "Real Estate" takes place almost entirely on Halloween night, October 31st. * The episode "Magic Hour (Part 1)" takes place "a few weeks" after "301"; the episode begins 23 days before the Storm (and 26 days after the final act of episode "Stay"), and ends 19 days before the Storm. * The episode "Magic Hour (Part 2)" takes place almost entirely during the final evening of "Magic Hour (Part 1)" (19 days before the Storm); the final act of the episode is said to take place on Tuesday. * The episode "Sarah" takes place on "Sunday, Nov" according to Duke's cellphone * The episode "Burned" takes place "five to eight weeks" after the final scene of the episode "The Farmer." * The episode "Last Goodbyes" begins the morning after the final act of "Burned," and indicates that the final scene of "The Farmer" took place "several weeks ago" * The episode "Reunion" begins on the evening of the final act of the episode "Last Goodbyes" * The episode "Thanks for the Memories" takes place entirely on the day of the final act of the episode "Reunion" Category:Content